


Pacifier

by NiamLarryPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baby!Dan, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Daddy Kink, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil and Dan, baby bottles, baby kink, baby talk, baby/daddy kink, bottle, bottles, daddy!Phil, dan&phil - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, phanfic, phanfictions, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamLarryPhan/pseuds/NiamLarryPhan
Summary: Dan likes to be Phil's baby and well Phil doesn't mind, but they get caught. Phan Fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> In Wisconsin, USA they are called pacifiers but you can have whatever name you so please. Just look up pacifier if you don't know what I'm talking about. Thanks! Enjoy reading.

"Movie, Daddy?" Dan is sat at the table staring at his phone.

"I guess we can," Phil smiles, "Like what?" he finds the Doritos.

"Beauty and Beast!" Dan jumps up heading into the living room finding the movie.

"Okay," Phil smiles making himself up a glass of ribena and a bottle of some, grabbing the Doritos going in finding Dan sitting on the couch, "Hi baby."

"Daddy! I have the movie ready," Dan smiles reaching up for him.

"Good job baby," Phil sets everything on the coffee table sitting between Dan and the couch arm rest. Dan snuggles into Phil's side, pressing the play button. They both munch on the Doritos and sip on their drink. Dan randomly gives up on the chips grabbing his bottle managing to keep quiet. Phil moves them so they are both stretched out along the couch. The movie is about half over when Dan drops his bottle to the floor falling asleep. Phil manages to stay awake through the entire movie. As it finishes he carefully slides out from under Dan, "Baby, wake up so we can go to bed." Dan whines rubbing at his eyes. "Come on, let's go to bed to cuddle," Phil bribes.

"Cuddles?" Dan moans wrapping his arms around Phil's neck.

"Mhm," Phil slowly stands Dan up. Dan holds onto Phil as he walks him back to his own room, pulling back the green and blue duvet. They both crawl in drifting off to sleep quickly, Phil spooned around Dan.

Dan lets out a quiet moan around 2am opening his eyes just enough to search for his missing paci, as he calls it. He groans pushing Phil over onto his side, making him moan. "Paci," Dan grumbles as he continues to look, finally finding it on the bedside table, sticking it in his mouth laying back down with his back towards Phil. Phil naturally rolls over gently wrapping both hands around Dan's waist, re-spooning him.

They stay curled together till 10am. Phil slowly releases Dan, rolling over onto his back stretching out, letting out a moan. Dan whines, "Daddy," he mumbles about his paci, crawling up laying his head against Phil's chest cuddling into him.

"Morning, baby," Phil smiles wrapping an arm around him.

"Morning," he manages to say around the paci.

"Is that what you were looking for earlier?"

"Mhm," Dan nods, "Want food."

"Order a breakfast pizza or pancakes from that new place?"

Dan pulls out the paci, "They both sound delicious, but pizza for breakfast sounds way to good to be true. I say pizza."

Phil chuckles, grabbing the paci, "Sounds good to me too," he sticks it back in Dan's mouth. Phil grabs his phone looking up, the breakfast pizza menu, "Breakfast sausage or bacon or both? Egg or no egg?"

"Both and egg," Dan rolls over onto his back using Phil as his pillow. Phil orders it online, gently running his fingers through Dan's curls. "We have time for bath or shower? Feel gross," Dan groans.

"Shower, yes. Bath, no. It says it'll be about 20 minutes."

"Let's go shower," Dan stands up stretching and yawning. Phil sits up watching Dan, before getting up himself. Dan fixes his pajama pants.

Phil hums, "Such a pretty baby."

Dan giggles wiggling his bum, "Daddy come get me!" he goes running off to the bathroom. Phil goes running after him, grabbing him as he gets into the bathroom. "Daddy has me!" Dan squeals, "Let go!"

"Why should I?" Phil snickers, "My baby needs me."

"No," Dan wriggles, "Let go!"

"Behave? No running off?"

"Yes," Dan whines. Phil sets him in the shower. Dan gasps, "We need to hurry," he begins to strip as does Phil. Phil gets in the shower, both take a quick shower. Dan gets out of the shower first grabbing a towel wrapping it around his waist sitting on the floor, "Hurry, Daddy, it cold out here."

"Wrap in a towel," Phil finishes rinsing his hair.

"Did," Dan whines.

Phil sighs turning off the water getting out grabbing his towel, "Dry off," he rubs his face in his towel.

"No," Dan grabs for Phil's towel, "Dry off your baby first," he whines. Phil groans as he dries himself off. "DADDY!" Dan screeches.

Phil grabs Dan's paci sticking it in his mouth, "Shush baby. You need to relax." Dan whines waiting as Phil scoops him up carrying back to their bedroom setting him on the bed.

"Dry myself?" Dan sighs looking up at Phil.

"Please," Phil is finishing drying himself. Dan gets up as he begins to dry off. Phil pulls on his boxers grabbing a pair off skinny jeans bouncing a little to get them on, watching as Dan is bent over drying off his legs. "Put these on before something happens," he throws Dan a pair of boxers.

"Bad daddy," Dan giggles pulling them on standing back up.

"You're just so sexy. How can I help myself?" Phil comes over wrapping his yet bare arms around Dan's waist pulling him in. Dan blushes, shrugging. "Finish getting dressed. I'm gonna pick up a little in here and I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay," Dan grabs his paci, and phone before heading downstairs. Phil smiles as he begins to clean the mess from a couple nights ago. Another five minutes goes by and the doorbell rings. "I get it!" Dan calls not even thinking of what's in his mouth going over opening the door.

"Uhh," the pizza boy stares at him, "Here is your pizza. Its 16 pounds."

"Hold on," Dan goes over to Phil's jacket grabbing his wallet getting 20 pound, taking it back to to him.

Dan takes the pizza handing the 20 to the boy, "Keep it."

"Thank you," the boy smiles sticking his phone in his pocket walking away. Dan frowns not knowing what the boy was smiling at till he sets the pizza on the table taking out the paci.

"That little shit! He toke a picture of me!" Dan screams, "PHIL!" He sits down in tears, "PHIL!"

"Coming baby!" Phil comes running down the stairs, "What's wrong?!"

"He got a picture," Dan sobs.

"What?" Phil sits next to him instantly pulling him in, "picture of what, love?"

"Me with my paci," Dan smashes his face into Phil's chest.

"If anyone sees then it should not matter because it is our thing and we love it and I love it because you are you and you are perfect."

"But then everyone will know our kink."

"So what? More phanfics. And it shouldn't matter because it is our thing and I love you for you."

"So it is perfectly fine that I suck on a pacifier and now the world will know?"

"Yes because you are precious and no matter how everyone else sees it, I will see you the same."

"Forever?"

"Forever and ever."

"I love you," Phil sticks the paci back in his mouth, "Hush and be my baby." Dan blushes into Phil's chest.


End file.
